Rain an adventure time fic
by blissinsanity
Summary: it started as a simple conversation and ended up as a run through the rain and a... confession? First fic all reviews welcome


**It starts as a simple conversation but ends up as a chase through the rain and a ... confession? Sorry im not to good at summaries yet, this is my first fic all critisism is welcome, yes, even flames. Bet you weren't expecting that were you enjoy.**

"Hey Marcie?"

"Yeah weanie?"

"I was wondering. Aren't you cold? I mean, it's like twenty degrees out here and your in a t-shirt and shorts for globs sake.

"Finn I'm a vampire, i dont really feel cold or heat."

"Oh, well even so you should wear a jacket"

"Why?"

"Just because you can't feel cold doesn't mean you can't get sick from it. Trust me, remember that bout you had with the flu last year because you decided to go swimming in an ice lake. I don't want to be stuck taking care of you for a week again."

"That was different. Besides it's not like i asked you to take care of me. I would've been just fine on my own."

"Sure, and i can beat you in a bass playing competition. Marcie just put on a jacket, I'm pretty sure i packed an extra one."

"I'm not putting on a jacket, i'll be fine, and even if i do get sick it's not like im gonna make you take care of me."

"Its not like i'll have much of a choice. I swear you can be a real burden sometimes."

He realised his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.

"So i'm a burden to you."

"Wait, no, Marceline that's not what I meant."

"I'm pretty sure we both know what you meant if i'm such a burden i'll just leave then!" and with that she turned around and flew off. Finn just stood there he was shocked by what he had just seen _"Was Marceline crying?"_

"Oh Glob what did i just do?" and he took off after her. As he started running it started to rain. As he kept running the rain picked up now it was really pouring _"Glob Finn your such an idiot, how could you say that, how could hurt her like, how could you hurt the woman you love._ At that he stopped running _"Wait, what, do i love her? Oh Glob the last human falling for the vampire queen. What kind of romance novel bullshit is this? It's not like i could help it she's such a radical dame, she fun, smart, pretty, Ah crap i did fall for her._ And with that realization he started running even faster he had to find her "Marceline!" where was she "Marceline!" _Glob he was an idiot, where was she he'd been out here for an hour and it was almost sunrise he had already checked her home and all of her usual spots,he just couldn't find her. Where could she be. Wait, there's only one more spot she could be. She took him there on his 17th birthday. It was a small pond in the middle of the forest she had said it was her favorite spot because no matter what time of day it was always covered in enough shadow's that she didn't have to worry about the sun._As he got there he could barely make out a rather Marceline shape figure sitting on a rock near the edge of the water through the rain.

"Who's there?"

"It's me."

"Go away Finn."

"Not gonna happen."

"I said to go away!"

"And I said that's not gonna happen."

"Why did you come here, im just a "burden" to you remember?" As he got next to her he knelt down and pulled her into a hug.

"Finn what are you doing?"

"Something i should have done a long time ago. I love you Marceline, I always have, it just took me a while to realize it."

"What are you talking about Finn? I thought you liked Bonnibel."

"What? You think i still like pb"at that he let out a deep airy chuckle. "that was a childhood crush that was blown out of the water when i met you."He looked into her eyes as he pulled her out of the ebrace and brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"I love you Marceline the Vampire Queen, I always have and I always will."

"I'm not sure I love you Finn, but i am willing to give you a chance." As he heard that he pulled her into a kiss, it was chaste and innocent but it held all the love he felt for her and she knew it, as she let herself melt into the kiss. When he pulled away they both had a huge grin plastered on their faces.

"Come on hero, we should get out of the rain."

"It's fine as long as i'm with you i dont mind the rain."

"Don't start with sappy crud."


End file.
